Truth in our Dreams
by Rust Tea
Summary: (NohiroRune one-shot) Rune has been convinced he can never love again after breaking Tintlet's heart. A reoccuring dream doesn't help. Will Rune change his mind after hearing Nohiro's point of view?


**Disclaimer:** If I owned Dragon Knights, I'd also own all the cute girls like Miyabi! That would make me very happy, and I'm currently in a deep pit of depression so I guess I don't own Dragon Knights!

**Just so y'know:** I wasn't even thinking of Rath when I made up my last name. No, folks, I was actually thinking of the dog. I think I've made it clear with my disclaimer that I am not interested in guys and am not a Rath fangirl. Miyabi fangirl, yes. Rath fangirl, no. Not that you people even thought I was…

**Warnings:** Major sappiness!!! I wrote this when I was feeling really depressed, so prepare for sap! Other than that, shonen-ai, aka two guys in love, getting it on, blah blah blah.

**Author's Note:** In my world, Nohiro's hair is black and his eyes are yellow. I know they're both really brown, but in my mind when I picture him I see black hair and yellow eyes. I have no clue why, I just can't see him with brown hair! It's the weirdest thing! Same thing with Alfeegi, I keep thinking his hair is a lavender color when it's really teal. Anyway, I just needed you people to know that so you're not confused when you read this.

**Truth in our Dreams**

**Rune's POV:**

Flowers and happiness has surrounded me as I approach the one I had always thought to be my soul mate. Her glossy blue eyes and long golden hair shine in the sun's light as I come ever nearer. A warm smile greets me, but I fear I can not return it. Instead, I turn away. Her expression immediately changes with my actions. She mouths the words, "what's wrong?" yet they are inaudible. Our eyes meet, guilt shooting through me. I do not deserve the concern her eyes behold. Not for what I have done to her, what I must tell her. A sigh escapes my lips, scattered thoughts running through my mind.

I set my hands on her fair shoulders, shoulders I was used to caressing. I meet her concerned expression with a determined one, hoping for the best. Rushed words of truth pour from my mouth. I myself do not hear them, but I know in my heart they are confession. A confession I know will cause her grief, but nonetheless must be heard.

She stares at me blankly momentarily as I release my grip. My words begin to take effect as tears swell up in her eyes, diffracting their elfin nature. Tears pour from azure orbs and trickle down delicate cheeks.

With tears comes rain, which turns from drizzling drops to sheets of water as my former lover's tears turn from trickling drops to gushing fountains. She turns away from me, running into the darkness, leaving me to face the cold harsh rain alone. Tears begin to form in my own eyes, realizing the pain I have dealt out. Rain continues to pound over me, as if to punish me for what I have done. Who could ever love me now? Who can truly care for a monster like me?

A warm embrace surrounds me as if to answer my question. Warmth protects me, keeping me from the wind and rain. It feels my sorrow, and is willing to share it with me, heal me of my emotional wounds. It fills me, completing me, replacing the former sorrow and emptiness I have felt.

And that's when I slide my eyes open to find myself in my room in the Dragon Castle, alone. But not tonight. Tonight I have awakened to the sight of the hotel ceiling, not far from the one I truly love. I watch him; the day's troubles have been lifted from his face in his unconscious state. His amber eyes have slid closed for the night, welcoming the deserved sleep he has been blessed with.

Unlike me, sorrow keeps me from precious sleep. But then again, why sleep when I can gaze at him? In a strange way, that seems better than any dream. Though I do not know why I continue to pursue these feelings. I'll never allow him to love me, not after what I did to her. I will never let myself love again, never cause anyone that pain again.

A smile forms on the child-like features of the one I care for most. "Rune…" he mutters, lost in his own little dream. I am not the only one who feels this way, I know he does too.

But it could never be… I turn my attention to the pouring rain outside. It falls in sheet after sheet as the wind crashes it into the hotel's window. Tintlet has shed a hundred tears for every drop of rain that falls. She must have. And that is why I can never love again. How could I even allow myself to love another? To rip someone's heart into that many pieces?

I've seen one person shattered by me; the mere thought has brought tears to my eyes and sobs to my breath. The rain outside has doubled, for my faerie blood still has some-what of an effect on nature. The tears flow like fountains and the sobs catch in my throat, leaving me breathless. I squeeze my eyes shut in an attempt to stop them, but to no avail. Tears continue to pour from the corners of my eyes, uncontrollable sobbing emits from my voice. How pathetic I am. The Dragon Knight of water reduced to a sobbing idiot.

"Rune…?" a voice full of sleep yet full of concern says from behind me. "Why are you crying?" By now the black-haired boy has risen from his bed and come to sit at my side. I turn to him, not quite able to see him for tears have clouded my vision. I blink them away to see his amber orbs filled with concern for me. Concern I do not deserve. I turn away, unable to look him in the eye and continue to sob.

Why does he have to see me like this? This is the last thing I would ever want; he doesn't deserve to see a monster like me at all, much less in such a pathetic state. He repeats the question again, more demanding this time. "Rune, why are you crying?" Tears begin to fill his eyes as well. "Please stop…" His head falls into his right hand.

"Nohiro...? I…" I manage to get out between sobs. I've done it again, caused someone unneeded suffering. Tears gush out from my eyes, while they trickle from his. He obviously has more of an emotional grip than me. "I'm… sorry…"

"Than stop crying!!" he turns to me his expression mixed with sorrow and anger. "Do you know how much it hurts me to see you like this?!" His features soften into sadness again. "I… I just hate seeing you in pain. Please stop." He places a hand to me face, wiping away a few tears as they continue to flow down my cheeks, my sobbing slowly stops. "If you can't do that, than at least tell me what's wrong."

What's wrong? The reason is simple. I don't deserve to live; all I have done is cause people pain. Don't pain for me, Nohiro. A monster like me doesn't deserve sympathy from someone as perfect as you. That's what I would like to say, all that my vocal cords are willing to emit is, "I'm a monster…"

"No you are not." Nohiro says firmly. Tears have stained his faultless cheeks, but have stopped flowing from his eyes. "Not to me. To me…" A pink shade spreads itself across his features before he can continue. "To me you're more like an angel."

Now the pink has made its way to my cheeks as well. I shake my head, refusing to believe him. How can I? "You find me angelic? How can that be? Angels don't cause the pain I do."

"You've never caused me pain." He straddles my waist and pulls me closer to him. "All you've ever brought me is joy to my heart and a smile to my face."

My tears have begun to dampen the pajama shirt of the one I adore so dearly. The comfort I have found in his arms is welcomed, yet undeserved. I voice this aloud. "I don't deserve this." He runs his hand up and down my back in a light massage, still holding me close with the other hand. The tears have stopped flowing. A smile on my lips had replaced them.

All I've ever wanted was to be held by him… just like this… "You're right, you deserve much more than I could ever offer you." He stops his massage and pulls me even closer to him, so that now I'm up against his chest. I can hear his heart beating as he continues. "I'm the one who doesn't deserve this."

"You're not the one who shattered a person's heart." I argue, though not angrily. "Because of me Tintlet's heart is in pieces…"

"How'd that happen?" Nohiro asks, unaware of the fact I had told Tintlet I was in love with him earlier. Unaware of the fact I'm in love with him at all, though he might have assumed so by now.

I might as well make the point clear. "I fell in love with you." I gaze up at him, curious to see his reaction.

He beams down at me and touches his lips to mine in a deep kiss. He pulls away, now being the one curious to see _my_ reaction. "I love you too."

I stare at him, puzzled. "But how can you love me? I caused Tintlet so much pain, what if I do the same to you?"

I can see his affection for me reflecting in his tawny orbs. "It's worth it just to have you in my arms."

"But"

"Shh…" he cuts me off. He pulls the covers to our bed back, sliding under and dragging me with him. "Let's get some sleep. Good night, Angel."

I want to tell him how terrible I am again, convince him I'm not good enough for him, that he doesn't deserve me. But I'm at a loss for words, and all I can say is, "Good night, my love." My smile grows wider as I nestle closer to him. Well, I can say one other thing… "I love you." Why did I say that? Why am I letting myself do this? Maybe because… it's worth it… to hear him say those three words…

"I love you too." He snuggles with me, completing me as well as the rest of the dream. He is the warmth in my darkness, the protection from my rain. So I will love again, and this time, I'll be true.

                                                                       **The End**

**End Note-** Wow… that may be the fluffiest thing I've ever written! I think this is my most favorite thing I've ever written! It sort of… wrote itself, in a way. Anyway, I know there aren't very many Dragon Knights fans out there to begin with, and of those very few are Nohiro/Rune fans. So, if you're reading this I'd highly appreciate it if you review. Even if you didn't like it, tell me what's wrong with it and I'll work on it. (That is unless you say something like 'Rune isn't gay!' or 'That's so wrong!' If you don't like the pairing than you shouldn't have read the thing in the first place!)

Oh yeah, as you may have guessed, this is a one-shot. If you liked it, I'm sorry but this is the end. If you didn't like it, than hooray for you, no more suffering. But don't worry, I planning another Nohiro/Rune fic, only next time it'll have a more detailed plot and more chapters! Yay! Okay I'll shut up now. Reviews make me feel warm and fuzzy, so please review!


End file.
